Taking Over Me
by MoodyLithium
Summary: Rose is the one who didn't survive this time. Three years later we see how Jack has dealt with it. Songfic to Evanescence. Last, (probly) chapter added.
1. Taking Over Me

"Taking Over Me"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You don't remember me, but I remmeber you.   
  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you.  
  
~~~`  
  
Jack stared blankly at the wall in front of him.   
  
It had been three years today. Three long, cold years without   
  
Rose. Every day had been a struggle.  
  
He had vowed he would make peace with it.   
  
He wouldn't think of her, but his vow had been in vain.  
  
~~~  
  
. But who can decide what they dream?  
  
And dream I do................   
  
~~~  
  
Her face came unbidden to his mind. God, he missed her.   
  
Why couldn't she have stayed on the boat? He had asked   
  
himself that a million times since that night. You know why,   
  
she loved you. He swallowed slowly, willing the tears away.  
  
~~  
  
I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you.  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe You're   
  
taking over me  
  
~~  
  
She was with him always. There had never been a time since   
  
Titanic when he couldn't feel her presence. She was like a guardian angel,   
  
hovering protectively near him. Jack allowed himself to smile st the thought of Rose as an angel. It wasn't hatd to imagine  
  
~~~~  
  
. Have you forgotten all I know? And   
  
all we had? You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
And touched my hand, I knew you   
  
loved me then  
  
~~~~  
  
He wondered briefly if she could hear his thoughts.   
  
Possibly, she could. He wondered what she would say about the thoughts he had been having recently. More and more his mind had focused on her death.  
  
~~~~  
  
I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe   
  
you're taking over me  
  
~~~~  
  
The tears he had stopped moments before slowly made their   
  
way back into his eyes. The fell in a slow rain down his cheeks. Jack didn't   
  
bother to stop them. All he had eys for was Rose. She was here again, her   
  
presence filling the room, her face filled with a heavenly light  
  
. A new thought had entered Jack's mind.  
  
Rose, couldn't be completely gone.  
  
If she was, then why did he feel her?   
  
Why could he see her clearly? It was jsut that she always   
  
managed to elude his grasp. He knew then that it didn't matter what he had to do, he would find her. He had to.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face If I look deep enough  
  
So many things inside that are just like you are taking over.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: The disclaimer is at the bottom. Here it is: I don't own Titanic,   
  
jack or Rose, they belong to James Cameron(lucky sod!) Nor do I own Evanescence,   
  
(wish I did, their AWESOME) or "Taking over me" It is just one of the many   
  
really great tracks on Fallen. Please review! this is me first songfic and my   
  
first angsty fic, so don't be too harsh. there will be another chapter based on   
  
another Evanescence song. 


	2. My Last Breath

My Last Breath  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Hold on to me love  
  
You know I can't stay long........   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack had done everything possible to find her. He had spent the   
  
last six months chasing his love. She was always just an inch too far away. He would catch a lock of her hair and then she was gone.  
  
It seemed she was with him more than ever now.  
  
He could feel her now; she was so close to him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?   
  
~~~~~  
  
His breathing grew slower as the hours passed. Jack glanced at the   
  
clock abover his bed, almost midnight. Then it would be her birthday.   
  
Jack smiled as he thought of her. Rose, his angel, happy and safe with him. No, a voice said, she isn't and you know that. Jack's blood was chilled.  
  
It was true and he knew it. She wasn't safe, she was gone.  
  
~~~  
  
Holding my last breath Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight  
  
~~~  
  
He had tried and he had failed. He wouldn't be able to find her.  
  
She was too far out of reach. If there was only a way, a way to feel her touch again. Jack sighed; he would never be near her againi  
  
It was true, Cal had won in a way; he hadn't gotten Rose, but neither had Cal. A hollow laugh escaped his throat. It was harsh in the stillness of the night, so changed from his old laugh. Ah, the voice continued,but that was before.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I'll miss the winter   
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest   
  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
~~~~  
  
His eyes slowly closed. Jack was exhausted. His body couldn'tgo on without sleep, but sleep brought dreams of Rose.  
  
Dreams where she blamed him. Jack couldn't bear to look into her   
  
beautiful, accusing eyes. Eyes that had held so much love for him. His soul was worn thin without its other half. He couldn't feel anything but an aching numbness deep in his heart.   
  
~~~  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you   
  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight.   
  
~~~  
  
Suddenly Jack felt something he hadn't felt since learning of Rose's death; he felt warm. He could feel warmth, loving warmth coarsing through his veins. He moaned softly. Rose...... He knew it was her. No one else had ever been able to inspire such feelings of warmth in him. He felt her arms wrap themselves around him in a tight embrace. "Rose," he called. In reply she slid her thumb gently down his cheek. Jack shivered and leaned into her touch.  
  
~~~  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear.   
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you wake and know the truth   
  
No one's there  
  
~~~~  
  
Rose gently cupped Jack's chin in her hand. "Oh, Jack," she whispered. He grasped her hand gently,but firmly. She was here now and he had no intetnions of letting her go. She looked down at their hands. Rose kissed his fingertips softly. 'I'll always love you," she whispered into his skin. As quickly as she had come, Rose was gone. "No!" Jack cried. His hands grabbed at the air where she had been in hopes of touching her again. ~~~  
  
The next morning Jack woke up on his kitchen floor, surrounded by empty liquor bottles. He tried to sit up, and his head was torn by a searing pain. Realizing that he had probably spent the night before drinking, he questioned what had happened. Itwas so clear in his memory, and it didn't matter how much logic he applied to it, he knew Rose had been there, and she was still with him  
  
~~~  
  
. Say Goodnight   
  
Don't be Afraid  
  
Calling me calling me   
  
as you fade to black   
  
~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer: Ok, I   
  
don't own Titanic, Jack or Rose. (sodding Camceron owns them!!!!!) I don't own Evanescence, (though I wouldn't say no to a date with Amy!) My Last Breath is not mine, Evanescence owns it. it is a great song, Well, it was little less dark then i planned. Oh ya, I might do another chapter, but I'm not sure. If I do it will be soon. one last word: REVIEW   
  
Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to   
  
FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 1. Default Chapter2. Acceptance 


	3. Bring Me To Life

****

Bring Me To Life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own the ppl or the lyrics, and don't sue as I have no money, just a battered cd, (Fallen) and a paperback Big Books of Myths and Legends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

How can you see Into my eyes like

Open doors, leading You down into my core,

Where I've become so numb, without a soul.

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold, until you find

It there, and lead it back home

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pain had been unbearable, but this was worse. Much worse. Jack had saw Rose that night, had _felt _her. That was when the change was made, when his pain had changed to numbness…

Since then, Jack had ceased to feel the most menial of emotions. The worst of it was that there was no way out. He sometimes wondered if this was how Rose had felt. Trapped, numb………

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He stared into the night sky. It was an inky black night, starless, and cold. Jack smiled sardonically. Of course the night was starless, the last star had fallen the night Rose died. 

Rose……Her name stirred so many emotions in him, but they felt superficial, he knew they weren't real. Not the way his pain had been……. His love was still there. Jack could still feel the raw emotion in his heart, _Rose_ was still in his heart…….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me 

And make me real

Bring me to life

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack leaned against the building. The cold wind blew his hair across his face. Jack made no move to try to stop it. He didn't care. The state of his hair was nothing compare to the turmoil his heart was in.

Every breath was a struggle, Jack felt as if he were dying. Slowly little, by little his heart seemed to be freezing, the same way it had that night…………..

__

April 14, 1912. 

Jack felt the cold creep into his body, as it slowly chilled his blood, slowing his breathing……He tightly gripped Rose's hand. All he could feel was her. She was his life, and he didn't care what happened, as long as he could feel her alive. 

"I'll never let go," she whispered. Jack smiled and kissed her hand. It took so much effort to move…

He laid his head on the board. "I'm just gonna lay here a minute, until they come back for us," he said slowly. Rose nodded, tightening her grip on his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night had been hell. So was this one. Jack had woken up in a boat, cold and alone. That had been the worst part, being alone. He hadn't noticed the cold, the pain had been to excruciating, the ache in his heart.

Jack sighed. Why did she have to leave him? She had promised to hold on, but she hadn't. No, that wasn't right. He couldn't blame Rose. It Hadn't been her fault. She hadn't wanted to die.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love

Darling only you

Are the life among

The dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He just felt so frozen without her, so empty. Jack squinted as the light of the rising sun filled his eyes. Stunned, he realized he had stood on that street corner all night.

Walking slowly back to his apartment, Jack heard a voice. _Rose's voice. _

Jack. He whirled around, searching for it. "Rose?" he called. The few people already on the streets looked at him oddly. _I love you, don't let go. You have to go on._

Tears filled his eyes. Rose. God, how he loved her. Jack nodded. "I love you too, Rose. So much. I'll never let go." 

__

Never, Jack. One day we'll be together. "Never," Jack whispered. Turning to continue his walk, Jack felt a sense of peace fill him. Smiling for the first time since that night, he strode down the street. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope that was as good as the others. Sorry it took so long! Review.


End file.
